In recent years the related fields of trade show exhibit booths and office interiors have turned to modular construction for the wall and enclosure structures common to both. In these modular systems, interconnecting panels are assembled into a variety of different shapes of enclosures with associated desks, shelves, display panels, lighting and the like. The principal characteristic of these systems is their ability to form many different sizes and shapes of enclosures depending on the particular types of panels chosen, plus their ability to be disassembled and reassembled into entirely different sizes and shapes of enclosures rapidly and easily.
In the past there have been modular containers, such as boxes, which were intended to be used to ship goods, then be knocked down by the customer for convenient return to the shipper for re-use. These recent modular systems differ substantially from such containers. One critical difference between the older containers and the new modular systems is that the containers are assembled into only one specific configuration. While such "collapsable boxes" can be disassembled, they can not be reassembled into any other kind of structure. Typical of these collapsible boxes is the structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,652 to Hanley. Further, such structures commonly required relatively elaborate internal connecting means to permit their assembly and disassembly. Such means are usually unique to the particular container in question and can not be utilized to form any other type of structure.
The modular exhibit and office systems, however, are much more versatile. A wide variety of panel types can be assembled into any number of enclosure configurations. Each modular system has interconnecting means which allows the various types of panels to be interconnected in a myriad of ways.
However, the two prior types of such modular systems have had significant disadvantages. In the first type of system the various panels must be connected by means of separate, visible connecting members (commonly in the form of posts) which in effect create a framework into which the panels are placed. These connecting members are variously called by such names as "corner posts," "connector posts" and the like. In this type of system the individual panels do not themselves interconnect; rather each panel must be connected to one of the connecting members and then the next adjacent panel likewise connected to the connecting member. Such systems are of course quiet complex and require the user to buy an unduly large number of individual components to construct a typical enclosure. In addition, enclosure configurations cannot readily be changed since different configurations will usually require a different assortment of connecting means.
The second type of modular system, which developed as an improvement over the first type, uses panels which have external frames already attached. These framed panels can be interconnected by means of bolts, hooks, pins and sockets and the like without the need for the separate posts and similar connecting means. From a visual and esthetic point of view, however, such modular systems present real difficulties to the office or exhibit designer since the framework gives the appearance of "checkerboard" walls. The finished enclosure thus gives the clear visual impression of being assembled from a variety of discrete parts, rather than presenting a visual impression of a unified whole. The external framework also restricts the positions at which objects can be attached to the panels, thus limiting the freedom of the designer to create distinctive exhibits and work space interiors.
More recently the concept of "full bleed" panels has been developed. (The term "full bleed" derives from the printing industry, where a "full bleed" colored sheet has its color extending to the edges of the sheet, with no uncolored margins.) Such panels have no external framework and the decorative surfaces of the panels extend over the entire visual surface. Adjacent panels thus provide a virtually continuous visual appearance, with only a thin indistinct line to show where adjacent panels meet. Until the present invention, however, no full bleed panel systems existed which could be so easily assembled and disassembled. In many instances, such as where exhibit booths are to be used in trade shows, it is important to have a modular system which can be readily assembled by relatively unskilled labor with a minimum of tools and which then can be easily and rapidly disassembled for reuse at other shows. Similarly, it is frequently desired to change the configuration of office interiors to provide for work space for additional employees or to reorganize the work flow within an office. The ability of a modular office interior system to be easily and rapidly disassembled and reassembled is extremely important, for a company suffers considerable economic loss during the period in which the employee work spaces are being reconfigured.
In addition, the few prior art systems capable of rapid assembly without the use of tools that do exist have not been particularly stable when assembled. Units are easily shaken or rocked by slight contact. These systems are severly limited in height, since the "full bleed" panels and connector elements are not capable of rigidly stacking one atop the other; this is especially a problem when room-high structures or taller towers are needed. The problems are exacerbated when cantilevered components, such as shelves, are hung on the panels. This of course means that such systems are of limited use for exhibit booths and office interiors.
It would therefore be very desirable to have a modular full bleed panel system which would permit the rapid assembly and disassembly of the modular components into a wide variety of highly stable different configurations without the use of tools.